non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Golem (Pokémon)
Golem is a rock/ground-type Pokémon species, originally identified in the Kanto region. Its life cycle includes a juvenile stage called Geodude, and an intermediary stage called Graveler, the latter which can only evolve into Golem when traded. In the Alolan archipelago, there exists a regional variant of this species, whose electrically-charged magnetic bodies make them rock/electric-type Pokémon, rather than rock/ground. Biology Members of this species are sturdy, mineral-based creatures, which are commonly found in caves and rocky mountainous terrains in the regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Kalos; with a distinct regional variant occurring in Alola as well. They're a very common species in their habitat, although the Golem stage is rarely found in the wild. Although the species is dioecious (i.e. there are males and females), they don't seem to exhibit any kind of sexual dimorphism. These Pokémon feed on minerals, and are well-known for their rolling abilities, and for their terrakinetic and explosive attacks. Geodude Geodude is a 40 cm tall Pokémon, weighting about 20 kg. Its appearance is reminiscent of a rock with a pair of arms, human-like eyes, and a mouth. Its hands are large and have five digits, including an opposable thumb. Since it doesn't have legs, these hands are used for walking, gripping firmly to steep mountainsides. In the anime, however, Geodude seems to moves around primarily by levitation. Geodude typically lay still on the ground on mountain trails and rocky areas, sometimes partially buried. It's very common for inattentive people to trip or step over them, which causes the Pokémon to react with hostility. Graveler The average Graveler is a one-meter tall creature and weights a substantial 105 kg. Its body is shaped like a boulder, with six limbs in total: two pairs of arms and one pair of legs, all of which are tridactyl. Since it walks slowly, its preferred method of locomotion is rolling downhills from mountaintops, plowing over any obstacle on its path. However, if it happens to fall into a river, it will explode. Sometimes it may lose pieces of itself, but those will regenerate with time. Graveler's diet consists of rocks, especially those that are covered in moss. It can eat up to a ton of rock per day, and likes to munch its way to the top of mountains before rolling downhills and starting over. They sometimes nest in holes they dig in the walls of cliffs. Golem When Graveler is traded, it can evolve into its final stage: a stout creature with a spherical body, all covered in rocky plates, resembling a carapace. Unlike Graveler, Golem has a differentiated head and only has two arms, rather than four. Its arms and legs are short, and equipped with sharp talons: three on each hand, and five on each foot, with the fifth one facing backwards. Its eyes have red irises. This Pokémon's body is so hard that it can stand dynamite blasts with no damage. It grows by annually shedding its outer shell, after which the underneath layer of its shell will harden when exposed to the air. Older individuals will eventually stop molting, however, and those that are old enough will become green as their shells become covered in moss. Its capacity to generate explosions is used not only in battle, but also to propel itself by jumping from one mountain to the next. Like Graveler, it also has a habit of rolling downhills, which can potentially knock down houses along the way, so people dig grooves in the mountainsides to divert their course and prevent this. Golem hates water and will invariably hide from rain and humidity. Alolan variant The Alolan regional variant of this species differs significantly from their continental brethren. The biggest difference lies in their mineral composition, which incorporates electromagnetic materials that give them the ability to generate electric charges and currents. In terms of anatomy, they're also different. Alolan Geodude and Alolan Graveler have shinier metallic-like texture to their skin, and Alolan Graveler also has amber-colored crystals, resulting from feeding upon dravite. All three stages have areas of their bodies that are prone to gathering dark, magnetic sand, which gives the appearance of eyebrows and spikes, and in Alolan Golem's case, also forms what appears like a mustache and a long beard. Additionally, their hands and feet have fewer digits. Alolan Geodude's hands have only the thumb and the first finger differentiated, while the others are fused. In Alolan Graveler and Alolan Golem, the hands and feet are shaped like mittens. In Alolan Golem's case, the arms are also clearly degenerated and much shorter than those of continental Golem. Alolan Golem can also be easily distinguished by a pair of large, horn-like structures on its back, which generate strong magnetic fields, and can be used for hurling stones (or Geodude) at its opponents, much like a railgun. In Alola, Geodude often engages in competition with Rogenrolla and Carbink to see who has the hardest body. Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Pokémon Universe Category:Sentient Beings Category:Non-sapient Beings Category:Mineral Creatures Category:Terrakinetic Creatures Category:Lithotrophs Category:Hydrophobic Creatures Category:Electric Creatures Category:Cave Dwelling Creatures Category:Mountain Creatures Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1996 Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Animated Creatures